


I was made to keep your body warm

by birdsintokyo



Series: Your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Kink, M/M, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaebum needs to leave for Tokyo on a business trip and Jackson is back at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was made to keep your body warm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably just going to be a space for me to post my drabbles around this daddy!kink verse. Most of this isn't going to be smut.

“How long until you’re back again?” Jackson sighs into his phone, laid flat against the side of his face so it was sandwiched between his cheek and Jaebum’s pillow, emanating with Jaebum’s deep musk infused sweet shampoo that he uses. With each inhale, Jackson could feel himself falling more and more into the illusion that he was wrapped around Jaebum’s warmth, still here in their apartment rather than being separated by 600 miles of ocean.

“Not until another two days,” Jaebum replies, voice slightly tinny through the phone’s speakers and suddenly Jackson feels the massive distance between them again. “It’s not that long, you’ll survive.”

Jackson frowns, big swooping lines pulling down the corners of his mouth, and although Jaebum can’t even see him, years of being together is more telling than anything else.

“Stop frowning, I’ll be back before you know it. I’ve just got a bit of paperwork to finalise.”

And Jackson knows that if they could defy the laws of time and space, Jaebum would poke a finger at his forehead to smooth out the lines of his frown. But as it is, they don’t have a teleporter or magical powers so Jackson only frowns harder and whines into the phone as response.

“Anyway, shouldn’t you be asleep? What time is it over there?” Jaebum chides. Jackson can hear a bit of rustling in the background, most likely from the covers of the stiff hotel bed sheets as Jaebum struggled to find a comfortable position. As much as Jaebum tried to play it off, Jackson knew that Jaebum missed him just as much as Jackson missed Jaebum. Jaebum always had trouble articulating his feelings. But it makes it all the more fun for Jackson to try and squeeze it out of him. 

“It’s the same time in Seoul as it is in Tokyo, Dummy.” Jackson grumbles but the frown has eased off his face.

“Oh,” Jaebum clears his throat and Jackson can imagine the tinge of red fanning across Jaebum’s cheeks. “But still, it’s close to midnight already.”

“Can’t sleep without you,” whispers Jackson, sounding clingier than he would like to but it’s true. Jackson’s always had trouble falling asleep without someone next to him. He remembers his mum complaining that he didn’t sleep in his own bed until he was 8 years old, constantly clinging to her and crying until she eventually gave in and let him cuddle her arm in her bed. When he did finally move into his own bed, his mother had been replaced by a soft sausage pillow that she sewed herself and he naturally grasped it and wrapped his little legs around the stuffing like a koala to a eucalyptus tree. So now with Jaebum away on his business trips, the bed felt twice as big than it actually was and infinitely more times as empty. 

“Miss you, Daddy.” Jackson tags on at the end after a few seconds of silence. Jackson _really did_ miss him. He missed how Jaebum would stroke his hair before he slept. He missed Jaebum’s strong arms around his torso, keeping him safe and warm. He even missed how Jaebum would grumble in his sleep some nights. 

“Daddy’s sorry baby,” Jaebum apologises, and Jackson can tell he genuinely is. “You know I can’t help it.”

And Jackson knows that he can’t. Jaebum wasn’t some big CEO who had free reign over some business conglomerate although he was still quite high up in the company to the point where he did need to travel for his work. And Jackson is thankful for it, because Jaebum keeps them living comfortably without ever having to worry about bills and he spoils Jackson rotten with his paycheque. Jackson knows. But he still can’t help the empty cavity he feels in his heart when Jaebum leaves and takes a piece of it away. 

So Jackson lets out a heavy sigh. “I know.”

“Don’t you have your squirtle with you?” Jaebum asks him.

His squirtle was a stuffed toy that Jaebum had bought him on their first trip to Japan, which is sort of ironic because he was there right now instead of right here with him. Jackson had fallen in love at first sight as soon as they walked into the Pokemon shop in Tokyo. Running past the heads of children much shorter than him and skid to a stop right in front of where perhaps 50 squirtles were staring back at him. Jackson had picked one up and stuck it right next to his face, offering a toothy smile, “Don’t we look alike?”.

To which Jaebum responded, “You’re much cuter.” 

It was a gross, cheesy line that Jaebum probably regrets ever saying but it had just naturally come out of his mouth in such an honest fashion it was endearing in itself. The soft toy had taken up the majority of their luggage amongst all the other trinkets and souvenirs they couldn’t help themselves from buying but it was worth all the trouble trying to stuff the plush in (Jackson gasps as Jaebum shoves in the squirtles head, “Don’t! You’ll suffocate him.”) because it was his go-to stuffie when he was feeling Little.

“Yeah,” Jackson grabs it from his side of the bed and wraps it in his arms, curling his legs up to form a cocoon. “He’s right here.”

“Then I’ll have to trust him with your care in his hands then,” Jaebum’s voice is light and teasing but he knows how much these things mean to him. “Tell Daddy about your day.”

Jackson starts off with zeal, excitement evident in his voice as he tells Jaebum about how one of his students had gotten his lunges and footwork patterns correctly but had nearly dropped their sabre as a result. Jaebum always thought one of Jackson’s most attractive qualities was his enthusiasm and care for his students. He begins to calm down when he starts telling Jaebum how he went to dinner with Mark and Jinyoung at a new Korean-Mexican restaurant but the food took ages to come out since the restaurant was absolutely packed. Jackson eventually nods off, words slurring somewhere during his recount of some drama that had aired tonight, breath evening out with long inhales and short exhales.

Jaebum smiled softly on his side of the line, at ease that Jackson was finally asleep. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

 

 

Jackson’s entire body was vibrating with excitement. He was standing outside the sliding doors of customs, his sweaty hands gripping the railing and balls of his feet bouncing ever since the LED board had announced that Jaebum’s flight had landed. It was around 20 minutes after when people had started coming through the doors, and when Jackson had finally spotted Jaebum in his white collared shirt and dress pants he absolutely bolted at him and flung himself into the older’s arms, wrapping his legs around Jaebum’s torso and not giving the slightest care at the looks that they were getting, knowing that Jaebum would catch him no matter what.

“Missed you!” Jackson squealed quietly into Jaebum’s ear and placing a kiss on the edge of his jawline, eventually unwrapping his legs until he was set back on the ground. “So glad you’re home.”

Pulling his small luggage with one hand and holding onto Jackson’s with the other, he raised their linked fingers to press a kiss against the outside of Jackson’s hand. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wasn't even planning to write more in this verse, or at least not until a long long time but then I saw [thIS](https://67.media.tumblr.com/cc7a0e67207f89b473d1c88a89f91e11/tumblr_o8aymz6m8c1tkkdvko1_r1_540.png) and with the knowledge that jackbum are roommates my mind generated this. Also look at how adorable Jackson is with his [squirtle](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBYcXEK-F_a4&t=ZWE5NDk5YmI0Y2Y4MWY0YmUzYjJhM2ZmNWI1ZGQzMWJjMzM2ZjM2Yyx5bkoxd1doZQ%3D%3D) he's so happy


End file.
